Merry Christmas Daddy
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Justin Gabriel comes home to his wife Jasmyne during the holidays and comes home to even a bigger surprise!


**Merry Christmas Daddy**

**(One Shot)**

Summary:

It's the holidays and PJ is coming home to a wonderful surprise from his wiife Jasmyne.

My Characters:

Jasmyne and Nevaeh. I don't own anybody else.

I just thought of writing this story which is perfect for the holidays.

Jasmyne Martina Lloyd also known as Justin Gabriel (PJ Lloyd's) beautiful wife was just finishing up decorating the house for Christmas and was expecting her husband coming up any minute now from the road.

They were longing to see each other since he had a tight schedule on the road and now was hoping to spend time with him during the holidays.

She was now finding out she was 2 weeks pregnant with their unborn baby. What a great Christmas present this was going to be for him.

He hoped that having a baby around would bring them closer together.

After she finished her decorating the house, she made her way to the kitchen to check on the cookies and such that she was making while she anticipated his return home.

She heard the jingle of the doorknob while she was busy making the cookies on the stove that were close to being finished. She smiled as she saw the door open to reveal her man all just come in.

"Hey I'm home!"PJ rejoiced hoping to see his beautiful wife as he placed his luggages down to see his beautiful wife at the stove baking.

Usually that was her favorite thing to do whenever it was Christmas time she would be at the stove making some goodies for them and they would sit and spend time together talking.

He smiled as he walked over to his beautiful wife.

"Hi darling. I'm home."He said kissing her neck and kissed her hello.

"Hey sexy. Welcome home."His beautiful brunette wife greeted him with a big smile and a warm kiss glad that he was home safe and sound.

"Mmmm...smells great in here."He inhaled her wonderful home baking as it wafted in the air.

"I'm making some goodies for Christmas plus we're having dinner together now that you're home."She told him with a sweet smile.

"Can't we just skip dinner and get to dessert?"He asked getting frisky with her trailing little butterfly kisses down her neck as she sighed contently loving the way he was turning her on.

"Down boy...Eat first then we can play."Jasmyne told him as he playfully pouted against her while nodding while she leaned in to kiss him.

"What are we having for dinner?"The South African high flyer asked.

"Shrimp Alfredo, garlic bread, and salad on the side."She explained to her husband.

"Sounds great muffin."PJ agreed with her loving her home cooking.

Once Jasmyne was finished making dinner, the young high flyer helped her put dinner on the table. He wanted to put himself to good use and help his wife.

While his wife was cooking, the South African seen her put her hand to her forehead and she looked to be not feeling well.

"Baby, you okay?"The tall superstar asked his wife feeling concerned for her as he rushed to her side. Maybe she should sit down and relax.

"Yeah...I'm fine babe. Just a little dizzy is all."She waved him off not wanting too spoil her surprise reassuring him it was just a little dizziness but she would be okay.

"Hon, I'm worried about you. Maybe you should sit and relax."PJ was worried that she looked pale and fragile right now.

"Babe, I just got a little dizzy. I'm fine now."She let him know she was fine hoping after dinner she would tell him.

"Okay. If you're not feeling good and get dizzy again, Go lie down okay. I'll take care of you love."The Capetown man told her kissing her forehead lightly.

"I promise."She smiled his way loving how sweet and caring he was.

After dinner was finished, the two just normally talked and laughed like any ordinary couple would after a days work and getting back into the couple routine of spending time together in the beautifully decorated livingroom and sitting in front of the warm fireplace.

"Dinner was amazing baby. You did such a fantastic complimented his wife on a job well done.

"Thanks babe. I'm just glad you're home and we got to spend time together now that you're here."She embraced him close as if he would disappear in front of her eyes and never wanted to let him go.

"I'm glad too muffin. I missed you so much. I would think of you everyday. Heath,Stu,and the guys tease me all the time though because I have puppy love only for you."He laughed thinking of his best friends how they would playfully pick on him when he and Jas would talk on the phone every chance they got just to hear each others voices.

"I think it's sweet. I missed you so much too honey."Jasmyne equally missed her husband and just wanted him to stay with her though she didn't mind him going to work on the road to provide for them. No matter the distance with them, it wasn't really a hindrance plus they talked or e-mailed one another in some sort of communication.

"By the way babe, I have a surprise for you."She smiled wanting to tell him the wonderful news about their baby.

"What?"He asked with a smile cuddling his wife close to him.

"You'll see."She winked at her man as he wondered what his beautiful wife had up her sleeve.

He watched her get up from his embrace to go to the Christmas tree and grabbed the thin box that was covered in a silver wrapping with red lace ribbon.

"Awww baby, you didn't have to get me anything since I don't have anything for you."PJ said with disappointed look that he wasn't able to get her anything for Christmas this year.

"Honey, I don't anything for Christmas. All I need is you."Jasmyne was definitely okay with not getting anything for the holidays. All she wanted was her and PJ just to be together. She sat on his lap as he embraced her giving her head a soft kiss.

"Now what is this?"He wondered as he opened the gift in his hand that his wife gave him.

"Open it."She giggled with the twinkling look in her eyes anticipating his look once he saw the pregnancy test and the confirmation she got along with it.

He opened the wrapping and ribbon placing it beside him to reveal a white thin box which peeked his curiosity.

Opening the box itself, he became shocked when a pregnancy test laid in the box with a plus sign right on the stick itself then looked at his wife.

"Baby...is it?"He asked her in surprise as she turned to him with a smile and nod when he saw the plus sign on the stick.

"I'm gonna be a dad..."He said softly with a smile and happy tears came to his eyes.

"Merry Christmas daddy!"His wife smiled and kissed him.

"Are you happy babe?"She asked him with a hopeful look.

"More than happy, I LOVE YOU JASMYNE MARTINA LLOYD!"PH exclaimed picking her up into his arms and twirling her in the air as the box fell off his lap onto the floor.

"Honey...put me down or I'm gonna be sick."She giggled at his expression as he put her down and kissed her passionately.

"Are you sure?"He wanted to make sure after they broke their sweet kiss.

"Mmmhmmm...the doctor even gave the 100% result."She walked over and got the paper that was on the desk to show her husband and became ecstatic

"I can't believe this...we're going to be parents."He chuckled as he looked back down on the stick on the floor that had the positive sign on it.

"No wonder you were feeling dizzy a while ago. You little sneak..."He laughed knowing that was one of the symptoms of pregnancy and it threw him off for a loop.

"How many weeks?"The South African wrestler asked asking if it was okay to feel her stomach.

"2 weeks."She said with a smile to her husband as he felt for their unborn baby.

"Hey there baby. It's daddy. Mommy and I can't wait till you're here. We love you little one."He spoke to their unborn daughter or son. Jasmyne thought it was so cute the way he was talking to their baby.

This was still so surreal to them but a great Christmas miracle they were finally going to be a family.

9 months later...

"I hate you Paul Lloyd Jr...I'm NEVER going to let you touch me again I swear!" Jasmyne yelled at her husband as another contraction came and hit her strongly.

"Is that normal?"The high flyer asked her doctor.

"Very normal . It's just those times when women in labor scream at their husbands." Norman chuckled reassuring this was normal and it was just the mood swings talking.

"Okay Jasmyne, on the count of 10 I want you to push. Here comes another contraction." instructed her as she did so as she layed back on her pillows exhausted and wanted the baby out of her.

She and PJ wanted this baby to be a surprise and not know the sex of the baby.

"Ugh...I can't do it anymore..."The brunette was tired and exhausted and feel like she couldn't push.

"Come on baby...you can do it! Keep going...our baby is almost here."The South African wrestler kept encouraging her strong words that she could do it and soon they would have their son or daughter.

The pretty brunette looked at him as he squeezed her hand and nodded weakly hoping she could do this.

She pushed for about another 5 more minutes till the expectant parents heard a raspy cry in the room and the pretty brunette collapsed tiredly against her pillows.

"You did it sweetie. Good job!"PJ smiled hearing the loud wails of their baby as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby."His wife told him while they shared a sweet kiss.

"I love you more."He smiled caressing her cheek with his finger as they watched the delivery staff clean and weigh the baby.

"It's a beautiful healthy little girl!" told them the sex of their baby. They had a daughter.

"Can we see her?"The former WWE Divas champion asked.

"Yeah sure you can. Let me just get her weighed and wrapped up then you two may hold her."He explained and walked away to way the little beauty as the expectant parents smiled at each other. They were a family.

Mrs. Lloyd, you're daughter weighs 6lbs, 8oz,and 19 inches long. Congrats!"The doctor congratulated them both as he passed off the beautiful tiny bundle that was wrapped in pink blankets.

"Hi honey. You're so beautiful."The former diva smiled taking a look at her gorgeous daughter.

"Baby, she has your eyes and beauty."The young wrestler chuckled taking a glimpse of the beautiful little tiny bundle in his wife's arms.

"She does. Doesn't she?"She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her and their baby.

"I'm so proud of you baby that you were able to bring in this little beauty in this world."Justin knew his wife was a fighter and to see this beautiful little miracle being born made him that much happier to be a father.

"Thanks babe."She said with a tired smile.

"What do we name our beautiful daughter?"She asked him as she caressed her newborn daughter's cheek softly with her finger.

"What about Robin Leah Lloyd?"The Smackdown wrestler thought on on top of his head.

"I like that."She agreed that was a cute name for their daughter.

"Do you also have name you like baby?"He asked his wife for her opinion.

"Sweetie,what do you think do you like Robin or maybe Nevaeh Angel Lloyd."The former WWE Diva asked their daughter if she liked her name. The baby looked up with her beautiful green eyes and cooed when she heard the second name her mother made for her.

"I think the choice is made."Jasmyne giggled liking the name Nevaeh as well.

"I love it too. That is a perfect suit for our baby girl."PJ thought that sounded fantastic as he kissed his wife.

"Welcome to the world Nevaeh Angel Lloyd."The expectant parents said as they both got to hold her.

After the doctor checked Jasmyne to be healthy after the delivery and got all the paper work finished, she and Nevaeh were then moved to a private room to recuperate for a while along with PJ to spend more family time together.


End file.
